<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldleaf Day Two: First Date by Smokestarrules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096535">Goldleaf Day Two: First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules'>Smokestarrules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Confession<br/>Day 2: First Date<br/>Day 3: Battle Couple<br/>Day 4: Pride<br/>Day 5: Comfort<br/>Day 6: Anarchy<br/>Day 7: Atlas Academy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldleaf Day Two: First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Day Two: First Date</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“They just keep coming!” Joanna sounded annoyed, and May felt the same. </p>
<p>
  <span>The night was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be May and Joanna’s first alone.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>outing </span>
  </em>
  <span>together, and May had thought it seemed to be going pretty well, in her professional opinion, but, as always, Huntress duties beckoned.</span>
</p>
<p>An apologetic Robyn had called them on their scrolls, citing the need for backup with a sheepish tone. “I'm really sorry,” she said now, suddenly on May’s left. She shot a crossbolt into one of the lead Sabyr’s head, causing it to crash onto the snow and dissipate. “I didn't want to bother you, but..”</p>
<p>
  <span>May shrugged, lunging at a different one and falling back when it didn't go for the bait.. It wasn't the best way to end their.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>outing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she couldn't begrudge a teammate’s ask for help. “Robyn!” It was Fiona, who seemed to be struggling a bit farther away. There were three Beowulves trying to back her into a corner. Robyn turned, and in one swift movement, shot one square in the eye, then headed over. Joanna took her place at May’s side.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Robyn says sorry!” May told her, grunting a bit as she killed yet another Sabyr.</span><br/>
<br/>
“S’fine,” Joanna replied, stopping a Sabyr as it lunged towards May. She wrestled it down and crushed its skull just in time to parry a small Beowulf that leapt towards her. “We knew this would probably happen!”</p>
<p>
  <span>That was.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>true. </span>
  </em>
  <span>May decided to make the most of this. After all, time spent fighting together was still spent together, right? </span>
</p>
<p>After they'd all managed to get rid of the rest of the Grimm, and May had checked on Robyn and Fiona, she turned back to Joanna, who was, thankfully, unscathed.</p>
<p>“I suppose the night not being interrupted was too much to hope for,” May said dryly, sighing. She wasn't that upset anymore, though. She'd always enjoyed killing Grimm alongside her teammates. Joanna smiled and took her hand. </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably,” she grinned wider. “But I don't need some fancy reason to spend time with you. This was fun.”</p>
<p>May couldn't resist the smile that sprung up against her will. “Yeah, I guess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh I literally cannot write romance to save my life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>